


secrets

by lightsofblue



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Sokka is a Yuetara shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsofblue/pseuds/lightsofblue
Summary: this is a gift for grovestep on tumblr. I had a lot of fun writing it, because yuetara is literally my favorite ship on atla. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!
Relationships: Katara/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	secrets

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to Taylor Swift.

  
  


"She is really pretty, don't you think?" Murmurs Sokka. Katara lifts her head to see who Sokka is talking about. The first person her eyes see is Yue, probably because the girl has long (natural) white hair that never fails to catch everyone's attention. 

"Yue?" She asks, but is just to confirm it, everyone has a crush on Yue, Sokka is not the exception. 

"Yes! She seems cute and really nice."

"She is very nice and cute. And she's not seeing anyone right now." Informs the girl. 

"How do you know that, sister?" Questions Sokka, raising his eyebrows. 

Katara feels her cheeks turning orange and decides to hide her sudden blushing from Sokka behind the book she is reading. 

"Because we are together in the astronomical club and sometimes we speak to each other, you know, like normal girls." Katara says, with a serious normal voice. 

"WAIT IS SHE IN THE ASTRONOMICAL CLUB!? Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Because I didn't know you have a crush on her." 

"Oh, well…" Sokka shrugs "You have a point."

They return their attention to Yue, who walked away and now is almost out of sight. 

Sokka sighs, daydreaming about Yue, dares to say Katara. She can't blame him. Sometimes she finds herself starting at Yue a little too much. 

"You should ask her out." Suggests the blue-eyed girl. "You're really funny and a great hockey player, you might have a chance." this time Katara puts down the book. She's safe from the blushing. 

"I didn't know you have such a good opinion of me, sister." jokes Sokka, nudging Katara. She rolls her eyes. 

"Well what if you come to get me next time I have an astronomical club reunion? The members usually talk a little outside the building before leaving, so you can get there earlier and talk with her, maybe making her laugh a little… "

"I like your mind Katara, I'll buy you something for this." 

"Everything for my favorite brother… make sure you buy me a new hoodie." 

Sokka laughs, agreeing with a nod. 

**_Friday_ **

Katara's phone vibrates as she gets a text from Sokka telling her he is outside the building. She texts him a random emoji on approval and returns her attention to the other members of the club, who are discussing the possibility of humans living on the moon one day. 

"I just think that adapting the moon to human living is the first step to conquer other planets in our solar system, or maybe other solar systems in our galaxy. Learning about controlled atmospheres, studying the gravity and composition of our satellite it's the first step humanity has to take if we want to live beyond this planet." That was Yue, speaking with such passion and confidence Katara smiles just 

"This is the astronomical club, Yue. Maybe the theater kids would use your imagination for sci fi plays." Discusses Chan, with a tone a little too rude for Katara's peace. 

"I think Yue is right." She says. "We can't go trying to adapt Mars to human living if we can't do it with the moon's environment. Studying and adapting the moon to human living is just a way to learn how to adapt other, much tough environments, to our form of living." 

Chan sighs in frustration. 

"Katara, this is not a ‘girls supporting girls moment’ so please."

"You're right, this is a ‘Chan is wrong’ moment, so yeah you're wrong." The other members laugh when they hear Katara's joke, Yue doesn't laugh, not exactly. 

Chan, on his side, grumbles, but doesn't say anything else. 

Katara notices Yue's light-blue gaze on her, it lasts a second, and she feels a little nervous about it, but it's gone the next moment, so she lets it go as she breathes out. 

When the club meeting finally ends Yue approaches Katara. 

"Thank you for defending my ideas from Chan. 

Sometimes he is really rude." Comments Yue. 

"Oh, don't worry." Says Katara. "I mean, you're not wrong, and he needs to stay quiet sometimes." 

"Still, thank you. Are you heading somewhere?" 

"Yes, well, my brother Sokka must be out there, he is taking me home. If you want a ride… " suggests Katara,  _ 'If Yue says yes would be nice.' _

"Yes, I don't see why not."

"Okay, let's get going." 

****

"Sokka this is Yue from the astronomical club. Yue this is my brother Sokka." 

They're in the car. Katara decided to sit on the back seats with Yue, Sokka is driving and a Taylor Swift song plays on the radio. 

"Nice to meet you Sokka." Says Yue, with her sweet voice. Katara thought if the crystal could speak it would sound exactly like Yue's voice. 

"Nice to meet you too, I think we have some classes together." Katara notices that Sokka is nervous. 

She can't judge him, she is also nervous. She is always a little bit nervous when Yue is around.

"I think we take literature together, right? Your impersonation of Snowball was really good last semester." 

"Good or funny?"

"I'd say both." 

"Well I can impersonate other characters, so whenever you want. 

Katara notices how Yue is already enjoying that conversation and for the rest of the trip is just Sokka being insanely funny and Yue laughing at it. 

At that thought a pinch of a bad feeling sits in Katara's stomach. She can't (or don't want to) decide the meaning of that feeling. She looks at Yue once and the girl smiles at her, the bad feeling increases a little, but she smiles back

For what is fair, she believes Yue can like Sokka. 

_ That might work.  _

_ *** _

"So what's the next step?" Sokka's head peeps from the door of her bedroom. Katara sighs, not knowing exactly what he is talking about. 

"About?"

"Yue, of course."  _ OH Yue, right.  _

"I think you can ask her out." As she pronounces that suggestion, the bad feeling she felt earlier on the car comes back to her stomach, or maybe is down her spine. However, it doesn't feel good. And it's painted with a little bit of guilt. 

"I think it's too soon for that." Sokka expresses. "I think I should talk to her more, like, maybe in school. Or appear again on that AC meeting of yours." 

"Well you're right… Maybe I can do the advice thing with her."

"The advice thing?" Sokka seems confused. 

"Yes… It's when you ask a person for advice about a crush you have… But the person you're asking is your crush." 

"But Yue is not your crush, Katara." 

Katara feels she just got trapped doing something illicit. 

"I mean, no I will ask her for you, of course I don't have a crush on Yue… I don't like girls." She murmurs, shame crawling over her face. 

"Katara I was teasing you, oh spirits you look like you're going to faint at any moment." Sokka laughs, and then hugs her. "Don't die."

Katara hugs him back. 

"You're so funny Sokka, I could punch that pretty face right now."

"So you agree I am the pretty sibling?"

"Oh you wish." Katara hugs him tighter. "I'm pretty and you're funny."

"I hope funny is Yue's type."

"If not you're in big trouble, brother."

"We should try the advice thing tho." 

"I'll try it."

***

**Some Weeks Later.**

Sokka has been going to get Katara at her AC meetings, giving rides to Yue as much as he can. Katara likes those trips, they turn on cheesy and corny songs about forbidden love or break up. Sokka tells a joke or two and Yue laughs so much Katara has to calm her a little. Sometimes, between those songs and those jokes, Yue gives Katara a measured smile, it always lasts a second, and then Katara smiles back to her, and then they pretend it didn't happen. 

There's something about those trips that feel weird to Katara and as much as she enjoys them, she finds it interesting that Sokka hasn't made a move yet. It's weird because her brother is good at dating, if he likes someone he asks them out, actually one of the things she admires (or envys) the most about Sokka is how he exposes himself when it comes for crushes and love. And with Yue he is just… endlessly waiting for the right moment. 

A part of Katara is happy he hasn't made the move yet, she doesn't want to vocalize the reason, but she enjoys the trips and the time spent with Yue and she knows if they start dating it won't be the same. It won't feel the same. 

_ But anyways,  _ she thinks as she is walking to talk to Yue,  _ This was never about me. it's about Sokka.  _

Yue is looking for something at her locker, apparently. Katara approaches her, a smile in her mouth. 

“Yue, hi!”

The white haired girl smiles back and Katara ignores the impulse of smiling a little more.

“Hi Katara, how are you?” Yue closes her locker and leans her back on it. She has two books on her arms. 

“I´m fine, what about you?” Katara leans on the lockers too, but she is leaning her shoulder, for a second she touches her own hair. 

“I'm really happy today, I don't know, it feels like a good day.” 

“Yes, it is.” Katara agrees, she breathes in, a little nervous. “Hmm… Do you know my brother Sokka?” Suddenly Katara realizes what she just said. her cheeks feel warmth and she wants to hide her face behind books, like that time with Sokka. “of course you know him, I mean… what I wanted to say is that my brother has a crush on this girl and I think he…”

“And you think he needs advice.” Yue finishes the line, Katara nods.

“Yep.” 

“Well what if I give you some advice for him, we can discuss it tomorrow. Do you like roller skating? I know this magnificent place and they serve great pizza.” 

“Yes, I like both pizza and roller skating.” responds Katara.

“At 7 pm, what do you think? we can meet there.”

“7 pm its great.”

“It's a date then, right?” Yue makes that question in such a natural way and Katara doesnt think about it twice.

“Of course!” 

“See you tomorrow, then.” 

Katara stares at Yue, who is walking away with her hair floating.

_ A date.  _

  
  


***

**Saturday, 6:13 pm.**

Katara is getting ready, she already decided what is going to wear, but is having a bit of a hard time deciding what to do with her makeup. Yue is an expert on those kind of artsy makeups with beautiful eyeliners, great eyeshadow work and paint on her cheeks and Katara knows the basics of makeup, but nothing fancy enough to impress Yue. 

Someone knocks on her door. 

“Katara are you in there? Is Sokka, he sounds worried.

“Yes, I am here.” she responds, looking at the door without opening it.

“Can I talk to you about something? It is important.” 

Katara opens the door and Sokka enters her room, he gives a large glance to the outfit lying on her bed. 

“You are going out with Yue.” says Sokka, it's not a question, it's a fact. Katara´s heart starts beating fast, feeling guilty.

“It's not what you think…”

“Don't feel bad for me, sister. You gave me a hint that afternoon, you were so nervous when I mentioned Yue wasn't your crush. Also I noticed it every time we were in the car and you two started singing all those songs. That's why I didn't make a move, Yue´s type is not funny after all.” Sokka says all those things without a piece of sadness, disappointment or reproach.”I kept going to get you and giving rides to Yue because I knew you were having fun with her, you two have good chemistry.” Sokka is being totally honest and Katara appreciates it. 

She is calm now.

“Thanks Sokka, you are an amazing big brother.” Katara sheds a tear while saying that. “The truth is that I don't know exactly what I feel about Yue, I´m not sure…”

“That's what big brothers are for, Katara. Please don't cry.” Sokka wipes away her teardrop, “ and… I´m not exactly an expert about the topic but I think the right thing to do here is to go to that date and find out about it? get ready I will get you there.”

“Yes, I mean, that's what I was about to do.”

“I'll be waiting for you in the car.” 

*** 

Tui and La´s roller skating looks like a disco from the 70s. It has a lot of neon lights and pop music sounding from big speakers on the corners. 

Katara notices Yue standing by a table, staring at her phone. She walks in her direction.

“Hi!” Yue puts down her phone waves at Katara.

“Hi! you look beautiful tonight.” 

Katara blushes, but this time she doesn't want to hide it.

“Thank you, you look stunning, as always.” she responds. 

“Thanks for that, lets go skate.” 

Yue takes Katara's hand and guides through the crowded place. Yue´s hand feels warm on her palm and she tightens the grip, feeling confident about that gesture. 

Yue chooses a white pair of roller skates and Katara chooses a blue pair. They help each other by putting them on and then they go to the rink.

They start spinning around, making funny dances. From time to time Katara catches Yue looking at her in a way that can't be described as other thing but delight. They hold each other's hands, spinning around. Pretending there's no crowd, no eyes looking at them, just music and the certainty the moon moves the tides.

A slow song starts playing from the speakers, couples around start placing hands on hips and shoulders, Katara and Yue share a look. Katara offers Yue her hand, the girl takes it and places it on her hip. Katara places the other on Yue´s shoulder. They don´t say a word and it is not necessary to say anything. A woman starts singing and Katara recognizes Taylor Swift. 

They are merely moving, both paying attention to the melody, to the little touches here and there, and how close their mouths are.

“This is the song we heard on the car that day you defended me from Chan.”

“Yes it is.”

**_“But I'm a fire and I'll keep your brittle heart warm, If your cascade ocean wave blues come. All these people think love's for show but I would die for you in secret.”_ **

sings Taylor Swift.

“Katara.” murmurs Yue, almost in her ear.

“Yes Yue?” she responds, her heart beating desperate. 

“I have been dying for you in secret.” 

Katara looks directly into Yue´s eyes. There´s no doubt in there. 

“I have been dying for you too, Yue.” 

Katara kisses Yue, first like a question, a little caress. Yue responds by placing a hand on Katara's face. and the kiss goes deeper, getting warmer and intimate. Yue´s lips taste like night breeze on her mouth, her stomach is full of butterflies.

She pauses the kiss for a second, to take breath, to look at Yue.

Yue is smiling, like she used to do in the car, Katara smiles back.

This time they don't need to pretend it didn't happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> im planning on writing a second part for this, maybe something angsty. stay tunned i guess, thanks for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
